Aza: Scar's Daughter
by Nightstorm7
Summary: Scar's daughter Aza has taken over and Simba must fight her, but does he stand alone? -COMPLETE-
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I, Nightstorm7 do not own the Lion King 1 or 2 or any of the original characters._

_A/N: This is a continuation from the 2nd movie "Lion King 2: Simba's Pride"_

**Aza: Daughter of Scar**

"Simba, look at the stars. The kings of the past are up there, watching over us. If you ever need me, I'll be there for you, watching from those stars." His father's voice echoed in his head. He looked up at the night sky. The stars shone brightly.

"Father…" he murmured. He was old now. Years of youth had slowly faded. Lately, visions of Scar and Zera haunted his dreams. He relived the moments of his father falling into the herd of wildabeast, and Kiara risking her life to save Zera. He felt the flood of emotions he had felt rushed through him from time to time.

"Simba," an elderly voice croaked from behind him. He turned to see the family friend Rafiki. He leaned heavily on his walking stick, as made his way slowly through the savanna grasses. The old baboon had been there for Simba since he was born. "What troubles you?" The lion shook his head, rustling his reddish-brown mane.

"Nothing important," he replied tiredly.

"Think harder. Things are more than what they seem." Simba sighed. It seemed at times that Rafiki knew everything.

"I'm worried, about Kiara and Kovu, and I have nightmares about Scar and Zera and…" Rafiki nodded.

"You are afraid of dying?" he asked. Simba, taken aback by the frank question, stepped back in surprise.

"Yes…yes I suppose it's that," he stumbled over his words.

"Do not fear. You will join Mufasa in the skies, and be able to watch over your daughter and everything that happens here," he said wisely. Simba nodded. _Of course Rafiki is right. I have nothing to worry about._ He thought. _But why do I feel so lost…_

A loud snarl interrupted his thoughts. He looked up sharply. Rafiki had gone, and there was no one in sight.

"Who's there?" he asked loudly. When no one answered, he quickened his pace to Pride Rock. A roars and snarls erupted from the grass ahead of him, and he slunk around to se what was the matter.

"You're nothing but a waste of fur!" Simba heard someone – a lion? – spit. As he neared the clearing, he saw one of the lionesses he knew to be Aza towering over the smaller lioness named Taja, who cowered in the grass.

"I-I didn't mean to! I-it was just a m-mistake I swear it!" she begged in her soft, submissive voice.

"I don't care!" she snarled viciously. "You should never have asked Halima! You know she is Kiara's right hand!" She began to pace back and forth, like Simba had seen his uncle Scar do. "I'm surrounded by idiots!" she growled, vexed. _She's one of Zera's lot! She must be the one they say is Scar's daughter! _"—I gave you simple instructions! Only tell a few lionesses! Including Homa! Now Kiara will find out!" She roared in frustration.

Simba crept silently away. Once he was far enough, he bounded back home. Once there, he quickly related the story to Nala, his mate, and she in turn rounded up some lionesses including Kiara, and Halima, whom Aza had mentioned in her fury. Homa, the other lioness Aza had mentioned, slunk around the corners of the lion's den with a few others. _I can't worry about them now! Taja's life is at stake! _With that, he bounded towards the clearing where he had first seen Aza and Taja. They didn't seem to have lingered for long. Zazu, Simba's majordomo, flew up above, scanning for the two lionesses.

"There they are sire!" he squawked. The lions followed Zazu to the edge of the Pride Lands.

"The Elephant Graveyard," whispered Nala worriedly. Simba recalled the time long ago when he and Nala had almost been devoured by the hyenas. Thanks to Mufasa, they were still alive.

"Are the hyenas still there?" asked a lioness anxiously.

"No," growled a lioness named Katani. She was known for being one of Zera's lot, but had changed and was now one of the closest friends with Kiara and Nala. She had been there with her brother Nuka before he died.

Without hesitation, the lions charged in, in search of their comrades. They were about to abandon their search, when a moan rose from inside one of the caves. The group walked in cautiously. The moan came again, startling the search party.

"Who's there?" bellowed Katani.

"It's me! Help!"

"Who's me?" asked Kiara.

"It's Taja! Help I'm hurt!"

**Well? What are you waiting for??? REVIEW!**


	2. Homa Disappears

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Lion King characters_

**A/N: I got these new names from Google, if u were wondering **

**Aza: Scar's Daughter ; Homa Disappears**

"Taja!" roared Kiara. The band of lions looked at their friend. She lay on the hard floor of the cave – dead. Roars of sorrow rang out from the cave as they filed out, leaving Taja's dead body.

"I don't believe it," Simba heard Katani muttering to a friend, "I thought she was better than Scar…I thought she had changed." Enraged, Simba turned to confront the matter.

"You mean to tell me that you knew she was like Scar?!" Katani opened her jaws to speak, but thought better of it and simply hung her head. "I didn't know this would happen…" Simba wasn't listening. He felt partially to fault for Taja's death – seeing as how it was _he_ who hadn't gotten help for her in time. A chance to remove some of the blame was welcome.

"Stop! Katani couldn't have known this would happen, and neither could you!" came Kiara's firm voice. Simba growled in frustration, and bounded to join Nala.

"It's my fault, it's all my fault Kiara!" she whined. "I should've know she would be like Scar, I should have know she couldn't change! I had faith in her…" She fell silent, embarrassed for being so open with her feelings. "Wait!" Kiara turned to see what was the matter.

"According to Simba, Aza had Taja ask some lionesses – what to join Aza?" Simba nodded, hiding his vexed feelings. "Then we _have_ to get back to Pride Rock!"

"Why?" came a voice from the crowd.

"Because we have to catch those she asked! I know if she asked Homa, she would go." She looked at her comrades faces. Slowly, one by one nodded.

"Get back to Pride Rock as fast as you can!" barked Simba. The lionesses raced home. Simba found he was having trouble to stay at the front, and was slowly falling behind. Yejide, the oldest lioness, was still a few yards behind him, but he felt he should be able to run like the rest of the pack.

Murmurs of "did we leave anyone trustworthy at home?" rippled through the lionesses. Kiara pointed out that Kovu **( Kiara's "boyfriend" and next in line for the throne with Kiara. Formerly Scar's "chosen one")** had stayed behind with a few of the other lionesses. This seemed to satisfy most everyone. Everyone that is, except Katani. She bounded at the head of the pride. They soon reached Pride Rock, and they skidded to a halt.

"Kovu! Homa!" bellowed Simba. The two lions came out of the den.

"What's going on?" asked Homa in her sly voice.

"Only that Aza killed Taja and fled," snarled a lioness named Lisha. Kovu gasped, but Homa's face remained unreadable.

"We know she asked you to join her Homa! What do you have to reveal?" confronted Nala.

"Nala, I wouldn't go with that rat! Did you really suspect me?" she said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Yes, we did," growled Simba before his mate could answer. "You know who she asked – tell us!"

"I only know that she asked me, Halima, Taja of course, and Lorado and Chalondra."

"You know more," accused the lion she had mentioned named Chalondra.

"_Do_ I know?"

"Yes – well…"

"There now, that's settled. Let's get to sleep." She yawned loudly, and padded into the den, the others close behind her.

"I still think there's something suspicious about her," Nala growled softly to Simba. He nodded in agreement.

The next morning, Homa, Efia, Qwara, Ulu, and Phenyo were gone.


	3. Searching for Aza

_Disclaimer: once again, I do not own any of the original Lion King characters_

**A/N: Special thanks 2 sulkenwolfpup and SunRise19 for spelling of names  I'm rlly bad at spelling . Katani and Vitani are the same lion! Her real name is Vitani not Katani SRRY!  Hope You Enjoy!**

**Aza: Scar's Daughter; Searching for Aza**

A roar echoed through the Pride Lands. Simba sat at the edge of Pride Rock. Memories came flooding back to him. His father teaching him how to be king, Kiara's presentation when she was a small cub…

"Simba?" came an uncertain female voice from behind him. "Simba, what's wrong?" Nala looked at her mate with her beautiful blue-green eyes round with worry.

"Everything," Simba breathed.

"Surely not _everything_?" she asked hopefully. Simba sighed.

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" she was yelling now. "You've said that to me before. I would if you'd just tell me." She looked at Simba with a hard stare. She was right, he realized, as usual.

"Aza's run of with Homa and some of the others…and-" Nala smiled mischeviously.

"You told us that Aza was planning something. So we convinced Phenyo to – shall we say – spy for us. She was one of the ones Taja asked…"

"There's another problem!" exclaimed Simba, "Taja's dead. I could have saved her, but…"

"But you were smart and came to us first. You know Aza, she would have torn you to pieces with Taja at her side!"

"Taja wasn't on her side!"

"You don't know that." Simba shook his head in frustration, his amber mane whipping from side to side. "We can't change that she's dead," Nala said gently, "Haven't you heard this before? You can't change the past." Simba looked out over his kingdom.

"Kiara…"

"Is growing up," Nala finished. "She has to sometime." Nala smiled. "I know how you feel though. No parent wants their cub to grow up so quickly." Simba sighed again.

Nala sensed something more was bothering her mate, but she didn't press the matter. Instead, she commented:

"Kiara and Vitani are taking patrols to find Aza."

"Is everyone gone?" Nala nodded.

"Everyone except for Yejide and Chalondra, who hasn't left Pride Rock since she was accused."

"Let's go then – where are they looking?"

"The Outlands." Simba growled nervously.

"We shall waste no time." With that, Simba and Nala bounded off.

"SIRE!" Simba looked up to see his majordomo Zazu flying overhead. "Sire, the patrols have searched every nook and cranny in that disgusting place! The only thing they found was – was a cub!" Zazu had to yell over the flapping of his wings and the pounding of the king and queen's feet.

Once the trio had reached the Outlands, they sat down to rest as they listened to a report from Zazu. Apparently, the cub was only just born.

"But why would they abandond a cub?" Simba pondered aloud. "and whose is it?" Nala's expression was as confused as his.

"Simba!" Simba turned to see Kovu coming out from the undergrowth. "You are needed!" Simba, Nala and Zazu followed Kovu to the Outlands camp. At one of the lionesses feet lay a week old cub.

The lioness that seemed to be caring for it – Marali – looked at the cub tenderly. It was a very small and female. Her fur was a deep shade of gold. She had glowing green eyes that looked around curiously. She had awkwardly big paws that toyed with the dirt in front of them. She purred happily.

"What should we do with it?" asked a lioness named Syori. When Simba didn't answer, she stalked off with the lioness Lisha to search the Outsiders' former camp.

Vitani announced her arrival with a roar. Simba turned to see she had come with a young male about Kovu's age. Kovu and Simba leapt to their feet. The male's deep brown fur bristled. He had raven black mane that reflected the sun. Vitani, seeming not to notice the tension between the males, introduced the newcomer as Chisulo.

"He says he saw Aza and the others leave in the direction of the Pride Lands, with the hyenas." Simba growled at this.

"Where is Chisulo from? And will he speak for himself?" inquired the lioness Lorado. Chisulo showed his teeth at her.

"Of course I can talk," he growled.

"Are you a loner?" asked Kiara sweetly.

"Yes!" he snapped. Kovu pricked his ears and stalked over to sit by Kiara.

"Do you know of anything else?" questioned the lioness Zakiya.

"Yes. There are two males traveling with them." A gasp rippled through the assembled lions.

"Do you know them?" asked Marali, still sitting with the cub, who was now asleep. He nodded.

"They are loners like myself," he began in a more friendly tone, "their names are Jahari and Tupac. They are strong and fierce, beware of them." Simba nodded his thanks.

"After such assistance, I can only offer our hospitality," he said regretfully.

"Won't you join us?" asked Vitani hopefully. Chisulo frowned. Some of the others, including Marali nodded encouraginly. After much coaxing, the loner consented.

"Welcome," said Simba. Chisulo smiled.

"We found something!" Kiara heard Syori's roar. She and Vitani, who was followed closely by Chisulo, bounded towards the noise.

"What is it?" asked Kiara. Lisha stepped aside to reveal another young cub, crying loudly for its mother. It resembled the other cub they had found.

"They must be siblings," remarked Vitani, noticing the same deep gold pelt that the other cub had. Chisulo stared at the cub for a long while.

"Do you know whose cub that is?" he asked curiously. The other lionesses shook their heads.

"Why?" asked Kiara, "do you?" Chisulo shook his head. Vitani shrugged and scooped up the cub. This one was male. She trotted into the clearing followed by Lisha, Syori, Chisulo, and Kiara. Dropping the cub at Marali's feet she said:

"I think this is her brother." The cub, who had been sleeping, woke when the other cub was dropped on top of her. They sniffed each other carefully, and then settled down for a nap.

"What will we name them?" asked Syori.  
"What about Kanoni for the female," suggested Nala. The others agreed.

"I think Bikila for the male," Malari said quietly. Again, the others nodded their agreement.

"Will you raise them Marali?"

"Of course."

With that, at Simba's signal, the lions began the slow return to Pride Rock. Marali held Kanoni by the scruff and carried him home. Kiara scooped up Bikila and followed her friend. They were met by no trouble on their journey home. Once they were within a few yards of Pride Rock, Simba roared to Chalondra and Yejide. A roar replied, but not that of their friends.

"Greetings, Simba," a growl startled them. Looking up, they saw before them, Aza. "Welcome to my new kingdom." She sneered. "I will continue what my father started!" she roared. Homa, Efia, Phenyo, and Qwara lined up behind her. The two lions Chisulo had mentioned weaved their way behind Aza. One of them, ("That's Tupac," Chisulo whispered.) went to stand beside Aza. Below them, hyenas trotted out into the open, laughing evilly.

"Step down, Aza!" roared Simba.

"Do you challenge me?" she asked slyly.

"No, I asked you to step down!"

"And what if I said no?"

**Srry, kinda weak, but hey, I try. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Hope u liked it!**


	4. Aza Takes Control

_Disclaimer: I don't own (and never will ) any of the original Lion King characters_

**A/N: Ok, srry this took me so long to get out. I had to redo the whole thing, uhhg. Oh well, here it goes.**

**Aza: Scar's Daughter; Aza Takes Control**

"Now, Simba, what will it be? Will you leave here? Or will you stay under my rule?" Aza looked down at her former king, grinning triumphantly. Simba stared at his paws, not knowing what to do.

"What if we leave?" challenged the lioness Syori.

"I'll kill you," came Aza's simple answer. Simba's thoughts were racing. He turned to Nala for help. Her expression was as puzzled and sorrowful as his.

"What do I do?" he whispered, so only his mate could hear.

"I…don't know…what if we stay?" Nala finished lamely. Hearing her mother's question, Kiara asked through gritted teeth:

"What if we stay?"

"You will live under my rule," was her blunt answer. Simba looked at his Pride, who stared back at him: some fearful, some angry, but most mournful.

"Shall we go?" he asked quietly. They shook their heads: none of them wanted to die. **(Hey, if you think they should have run, fine by me, but that's not how it happens here OK?? Just think, if you had to choose between life and death, what would be your pick? If you would want to "die free" that's not my problem. Personally…srry, back to the story)** "Aza!" roared Simba. The young lioness looked down. "We have made our choice…"

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"We will…stay," he choked, and hung his head. Simba turned to look at his former subjects. Syori, the rebel, looked at Aza full of hate. Lisha stared at her paws while Vitani's face remained expressionless. Nala sighed. Kiara leaned sorofully against Kovu, who stared at his paws, and whispered comforting words to Kiara. Lorado cried silently. Chisulo looked at Aza with a new hate. Tears flowed down Marali's muzzle, as she hid Kanoni and Bikila behind her paws. The hyenas laughed hysterically.

"Now," Aza's voice boomed, "my first order of business. I announce the new king of the Pride Lands: Tupac!" A chorus of roars erupted from behind Aza. Simba saw Phenyo, looking very nervous.

"My head lioness shall be Homa," continued Aza. Homa stepped out and bowed to her queen. The hyenas cackled their approval. Seeing her chance, Chalondra's sister Lorado roared to Aza:

"Where are Chalondra and Yejide?" The hyenas laughed loudly, and stepped back to reveal Chalondra staring fearfully over Yejide's lifeless body, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yejide!" cried Lisha. She, followed closely by Lorado, ran over to her mother's body, silent tears rolling down her face. After some urging, Lisha solmenly followed Lorado, who was comforting Chalondra, back to their Pride; hyenas nipping menacingly at their ankles and snapping at their tails. Simba growled at them to back off.

Aza had slowly begun to descend from Pride Rock with Tupac, closely followed by Homa. The rest of her followers and Phenyo came a few steps behind her.

"Now," she said looking over her new subjects, "I must lay down the law. You will be divided into groups. Each will have their own head, who supervises the hunting etc. for that group. My chosen heads will meet with me after this. Your group will then be assigned to one of the three dens. I, of course, will sleep in the main den in Pride Rock with Tupac. One of the groups will be chosen to hunt for him and me as well." She paused.

"No lioness will bear cubs unless she consults me first. The hyenas will be given the Elephant Graveyard _and_ the Outlands and any land beyond that; no one is to go there under pain of death." With that, the hyenas followed Shenzi away.

Simba frowned. Aza was different than Scar. She knew that the hyenas could not survive with the lions and seemed not to want power over them. Now his pride could rebel…or could they? He decided not to take his chances. Aza was cunning, and likely wouldn't leave any loopholes in her devious plan.

"Now," Aza's voice broke into her thoughts, "to divide you. Homa!" The lioness came at her queens bidding. Homa had dusty gold fur and piercing red eyes that sparked with evil. You will be head of the first group. In that group will be…" she looked among the group, not noticing Chisulo.

"Syori, Chalondra, Nala, Qwara, and when the other Pride comes we will add more." Simba looked at Aza with deep curiosity. What other Pride?

"Efia," Aza beckoned to the lioness with the tan pelt, "you will have Vitani, Marali, Phenyo and more from the other Pride." Simba looked at Marali. She did her best to hide the two cubs, but her efforts were in vain.

"Ahh," purred Aza, "who are these young ones?" Marali trembled.

"Th-they are…well…" Marali's pale brown fur prickled.

"Yes?"

"Well, you see...we f-found them a-and they had no home and I th-thought that maybe…" her voice trailed off. Kanoni and Bikila looked nervously at Marali, frightened to see her trembling like a young cub.

"Maybe you could keep them?" Aza finished for her. "Of course you can." Marali looked at Aza in surprise. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and just nudged her new children along towards Efia. Simba's brow furrowed.

"To continue: Ulu, come forward." The lioness with the dark brown pelt trotted forward, her head held high. "You will have Lorado, Kiara, and Lisha, and of course more lions when the time comes. Now, Jahari, you will be in the group of your choice." The lion with a brown pelt and dark brown mane trotted to where Homa sat. She nuzzled him warmly.

"Simba," she sneered, "where to put you?" she scanned the groups. "How about with Efia?" she asked sweetly. Grudgingly, he trotted to where Efia sat. So, she had deliberately placed him in a "group" without his mate or his daughter; very clever of her. "Kovu, I think you'd do nicely with Homa." Kovu growled, but obeyed.

"Now who's this?" she asked in surprise, looking at Chisulo.

"Chisulo?" Tupac looked at the lion sitting in front of him.

"Who's Chisulo?" asked Aza.

"He's my brother." A look of surprise flashed across Vitani's face, but she quickly concealed it.

"Ahh. I think I will put you with…Efia." Vitani hid her happiness as Chisulo trotted over to her.

"Any questions?" Simba stepped forward.

"Who is the 'new Pride'?" he asked bodly. Aza smiled.

"They come from lands away, but I have connections there – their leader is my brother. He is old, and wants his Pride in safe hands – I generously offered my hospitality." Simba stared at her in disbelief. So, this was her plan. An echoing roar broke the silence.

"Here they are now." Simba followed Aza's gaze to see at least 20 lions approaching. There were many males that sported proud manes. They were large and intimidating. Simba's face fell. What was happening?

**R&R! Hope u liked it. Did the group thing make sense? I wasn't sure what to call it. Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. The Pain of Memory

_Disclaimer: sigh I do not own any of the original Lion King characters – the others, though are copyright by me, Ask me if u want to use them._

**A/N: Srry if this gets confusing…and PLEASE R&R! I've published 2 chapters and so far no one's reviewed (as of 1/10/05) srry. Hope u like it!**

**Aza: Scar's Daughter; The Pain of Memeory**

"Simba." He turned around to see Rafiki, Timon, and Pumbaa creeping out of a bush. He smiled. It was odd to see the meerkat, the warthog, and baboon together.

"Yes?" They looked at him sadly: Pumbaa with tears leaking from his eyes.

"Simba, we must leave," Rafiki whispered forlornly. Pumbaa sniffed loudly.

"Shhhh!" hissed Timon, "you don't want those lionesses to hear!" He nodded towards where Homa sat, unaware of Simba and his friends. Simba sighed.

"Do what you must…I'll miss you though."

"We'll miss you two!" Pumbaa sobbed loudly.

"Shut up, ya mook!" Timon simmered, eyeing the lionesses nervously.

"We betta go," murmered Rafiki. He put a hand on Simba's shoulder. "Remember, you are never alone." He looked up at the stars.

_Look at the stars…_

Mufasa's words echoed in Simba's head. He nodded. Timon gave Simba an affectionate punch on his leg.

"See ya buddy, _hakkunah mahtata_," he said softly.

"G'bye Simba!" Pumbaa blubbered as he gave Simba a fierce hug. Simba nodded to all of them. They turned and left slowly. Simba watched them until they faded into the distance. He felt as if a big part of him was missing.

"Hey! You!" Simba sighed as he was sucked back into life with Aza ruling. He turned to see Efia, his "clan" leader trotting briskly towards him. "Simba, yes. Would you mind informing me of exactly _what _you're doing out here at this hour?"

"I was," he paused, "looking at the stars," he finished lamely. Efia grunted.

"A likely story. I suppose you didn't realize that it was _your_ shift to watch right now?" She inspected him with hard green eyes. He sighed.

"No, I guess it slipped my mind…"

"Slipped your mind in deed. Well, we'll see what Aza has in mind for you! Follow me!"

When they had reached the den Aza shared with Tupac, Efia roared her arrival. Aza emerged.

"Hello Efia," she said brightly, "Simba," she acknowledged him coolly. What brings you here?" Tupac emerged behind his queen, and growled at Simba.

"He missed his watch, highness," Efia reported importantly. Aza glowered at him.

"You know how important the watch is!" she seethed, "don't forget your place."

"W-will there be a punishment?" Efia asked sweetly. Aza considered for a while. She nodded.

"Yes…yes, I will think of one --- don't try t escape, you'll only regret it." Her statement was more to Simba.

Rumor soon got round that Aza was pregnant with Tupac's cubs. Simba sighed. He wished he could see Nala or Kiara. He felt like he was slowly falling apart. It was night, and Simba trotted to the waterhole. No one was there at this hour, so he drank alone. The moon shone brightly above his head, causing him to see his reflection in the water. He looked away.

"Simba." Simba knew that voice all to well, and in the manner it came… He sighed and looked back to the water. Sarabi's face was illuminated as she looked at him sternly. "Look at you. You are falling apart, my son. You musn't give in, not yet," she insisted with a pain in her eyes. Pain, Simba decided, of memory.

"Mother how can I? The new Pride is being sorted tomorrow, a-and Aza seems almost worse than Scar." He sighed. He knew his mother had seen harder times, but sometimes… his thoughts trailed off.

"You must believe in yourself. Remember, who you are. You are my son, and the one true King. Remember…" Simba stared at his paws. The memory of his father coming to him in a similar manner made him choke up. He remembered the day in the gorge…

"Dad…" He looked at the stars. They twinkled, but remained silent.

_"Hey Timon, do ever wonder what those blinking things up there in the sky are?"_

_"Pumbaa, I don't wonder, I know."_

_"Oh, what are they?"_

_"Th-they're fireflies. Yeah, fireflies that got stuck on that big bluish-black thing."_

_"Oh, I always thought they were great balls of gas burning millions of miles away."_

_"Pumbaa, with you, everything's gas."_

_"What do you think Simba?"_

_"Nah, I don't know."_

"_Aw, come on, please?"_

"_Alright. Well somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there watching over us."_

"_Pwhaa! Who told ya that?"_

"_Yah, pretty dumb huh?"_

"_What kinda mook…"_

Simba hung his head. He missed Timon and Pumbaa, he missed Sarabi and Mufassa, he missed Rafiki. He felt lost.

_"Yes the past can hurt. You can either run away from it, or face it! Which is your choice?"_

Rafiki's voice echoed in his head.

"How do I face it?" he cried. A single tear leaked down his muzzle. "Father, help me…"

**Well, R&R!!!!!**


	6. Falling Apart

_Disclaimer: only the original characters are mine, yeah whatever._

**A/N: rlly, rlly srry this took me sooooooo (maybe I should add a few more o's LOL) long to get out . Hope u like it.**

**sulkenwolfpup: thanks for corrections**

**Amase: I'm glad u approve**

**SunRise19: thanks to u too for corrections**

**ani-lil: I'm glad the groups make sense (sorta)**

**Alright, I've got a bone to pick with u readers (not those listed above THANK U SOOOO MUCH). I've got, what, 5 reviews? I just read a fic that had 123 reveiws!!! Dunno what u want from me….srry this is a little harsh, but more reviews would REALLY help.**

**Aza: Scar's Daughter; Falling Apart**

Simba gazed out over the Pride Lands from his perch on the "lookout rock." He sighed. Through the past nights, little sleep had come to the former king. _What kind of king am I?_ He asked himself ruefully, _I can't even obtain leadership. Is this really my fault?_ Two cubs tackled each other a few yards away from him, growling playfully. They were none other than Aza's two cubs. Male and female, she had named them Tano and Kali. _Kiara…_ He wished he could see her. The days just seemed to drag by. He had become lost in his own self-pity.

"Look!" he heard a whisper from the tall grasses before him. Simba rolled his eyes. _What now?_

"Look at what?" the voice was melodious, and at the same time, childish.

"It's _him_!" came a boyish growl.

"What's so important about him?" Simba heard the young male sigh, vexed.

"Do you remember anything you waste of fur?" growled the male Simba knew was Tano. The expression Simba saw appear on Kali's face looked as if she'd been slapped.

"Hey!" Tano rolled his eyes.

"Remember what Mother said about…" his face lit up. "I have an idea!" Softly, Tano related to his sister what he thought. Simba strained to hear what the two young cubs were saying, but was unsuccessful. His gaze wandered to the vast open plains. They were still green, he noticed, not like during Scar's time as king, when everything was dried up and dead.

To his joy, he saw his mate Nala, washing herself by the waterhole. He was about to bound over to greet her, when he saw another male stride up to her. He had sleek brown fur and a fully developed mane. Simba recognized him as Aza's brother, Mohatu. Simba growled his distaste. He saw the lion's great jaws move, but couldn't hear anything that was said. To add to that, Nala seemed to be deep in conversation with the other lion. Simba's muscles tensed, preparing to lunge at Mohatu, but knew better and resumed his position uncomfortably.

Suddenly, he felt thorny claws raking into his back. He roared, and whipped around to face his attacker. He looked, but saw no one. He sighed and looked down just in time to see Tano leap at his face, claws outstretched. Simba dodged, causing the young cub to land on the top of his head. Tano ripped at Simba's mane.

Snarling in protest, Simba shook him off, sending him flying. He was too late to see Kali come at him from behind. She landed on his haunches and bit down hard. His roar pierced the air. Tano had recovered and jumped at him. Furiously, Simba grabbed the scruff of Kali's neck and let her dangle from his mouth.

"Get off!" he growled at Tano through Kali's mane, but Tano payed him no heed.

"I said GET OFF!" he snarled, dropping Kali. Blind with rage, he did not see the slowly advancing lions. Tano, who sensed this, immediately fell from Simba's back beside his sister, whimpering. Simba faced them.

"Why did you two attack" but he was cut off by a roar of outrage. Before Simba knew what to do, Tupac was on him, and had him pinned down. Aza leapt over to her cubs, crooning to them comfortingly.

"What happened?" demanded Homa.

"The atta"

"I didn't ask you!" she snarled.

"We was just playin'" began Tano.

"And then he was on us!" Kali supplied.

"He said we was disturbin' him, and we are dirty, rotten, no good cubs!" Tano whined piteously. Aza growled.

"Don't you ever come _near_ my cubs again!" she seethed.

"Well? What have you to say for yourself?" Mohatu growled. Nala looked on in shock.

"Simba, why?" Nala asked weakly.

"I didn't mean – it wasn't me – I"

"Save it," Tupac snarled.

"One more mistake," hissed Aza, "and you will go into exile!"

**Oooh, cliffie. Okay this is getting' kinda predictable, but hey, no one's perfect. Again, srry this took me sooooooo long. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Please ;-)**


	7. Aza's Point of View

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Lion King characters (sigh)_

**A/N: ok, I know the last chapter was bad, and I hope this one's better.**

**Aza's Point of View**

"Have you thought of a punishment yet?" Efia looked at her leader hopefully. She felt utter dislike for the member of her "group" that was Simba. A devious grin slowly crept across Aza's face.

"What if we take it out on his daughter?" Efia purred her approval.

"I like that idea." Aza turned to see Tupac entering the den. She nuzzled her mate, purring.

"Will we kill her?" asked Efia eagerly returning to the subject of Simba's punishment. She disliked Kiara as well as her parents.

"No. That's not devastating enough," Tupac growled. Efia was surprised, but did not question her king. Aza's eyes lit up.

"He will relive his worst nightmare." Tupac and Efia frowned.

"What's that?" Aza related to them the story of Mufasa's death with building excitement.

"Another will die because of him," she growled, "in the same manner as Mufasa!" Hastily, she told Efia to get Banzi, Shenzi, and Ed, the hyenas involved with Mufasa's assassination.

"You will tell them," she instructed, "that they must be ready at any time. Tell them it concerns Simba." Efia nodded and raced off, with Homa at her side.

"Brilliant plan," Tupac remarked when they were gone.

"Yes, I thought this was much more of a punishment than being exiled – getting away from here. Yes, Simba shall live here in pain. My father shall have his revenge." She roared triumphantly.

"Mother, mother!" two young voices chorused. The sound of paws hitting the ground echoed through the den.

"How many times have I told you?" she growled, "don't run so heavily!"

"We're sorry!" Kali whined softly.

"But guess what!" Tano yelled, unable to hide his excitement.

"Yes?" Her son smiled.

"We just saw a big lion and he was walking through the Pride Lands!" he said all in one breath.

"Oh?" Tupac looked at his son. "Get Mohatu, Jahari and Chisulo. We will see who this lion thinks he is." Many of the lions, Aza realized, had become content with her rule. She had blinded them with kindness. She had given Vitani and Chisulo permission to have cubs, even.

"Kali, will you please get Qwara and Marali to come here?" she asked. Tano had left at Tupac's bidding. The young cub bounded away. Aza had another brilliant idea. Qwara and Marali were quickly summoned. Bikila and Kanoni played with Kali and Tano, who had returned and Tupac had left.

"I would like you two to be in charge of the cubs during the day," she said frankly. The two lionesses nodded. "I will tell you when this will start, and I'll make an announcement to everyone soon. You will only have to watch, and sometimes entertain them. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course!" they chorused enthusiastically. Marali soon left with Bikila and Kanoni in tow. Tano and Kali trotted out after them.

"Wait!" Aza told her friend as the lioness was about to leave. "I'd like these children reared to hate Simba. Tell them stories about how his father died because of him, and how he murdered Scar."

"I'll make sure of it," Qwara assured her, and left. Aza padded out into the bright sunlight. Tano approached her.

"We scared that lion off. He shouldn't give us anymore trouble," he growled proudly. With that he joined the other lions and trotted away.

"Aza!" Aza sighed and saw Ulu racing towards her.

"What is it?" she inquired when the young lioness had reached her, panting.

"You won't believe it," she breathed, "Kiara's had cubs!"

**Another cliffie! Hopefully more suspenseful that the last -) **

READ AND REVIEW! 


	8. Simba Loses Control

_I don't own any of the Lion King original characters (does anyone THINK I do?)_

**A/N: Alas, no reviews for this chapter sighs Well, I'm doing my best. Hopefully u like it. I'm begging u to review. PLEASE!**

**Here goes.**

**Simba Loses Control**

Simba paced back and forth nervously. _Exiled? From his own pride?_ Sighing, he collapsed under a nearby tree. He breathed deeply. The sun beat down on his golden fur, and the air was thick with humidity. It seemed too hot to do anything. He was recapping on the events of the previous day, when a young lioness he didn't recognize strode up to him. She had beautiful tan fur and green eyes.

"You're Simba, right?" she asked in an emotionless voice.

"Yes."

"Good. Aza wants me to inform you that your daughter has had cubs." Simba's face brightened.

"May I see them?" he asked hopefully. The lioness sighed and shook her head.

"No. They are Aza's cubs now."

"WHAT?"

"Kiara gave birth without the queen's opinion. She's lucky they weren't killed." Simba shoved past the lioness, and charged towards Aza's den. He galloped past a herd of antelope, who snorted nervously. Finally, he skidded into his leader's den.

"AZA!"

"Yes?" came a calm reply from the shadows.

"What have you done with Kiara's cubs?"

"They're right here." Simba growled.

"Come out of the shadows! Show yourself." Slowly, crooning apologies to the two cubs, she rose and faced her former leader.

"I am here Simba."

"You. You are no better than your father was. You are going to destroy the pride my fathers have created. You will destroy the pride that has been your home."

"I'm not destroying it, Simba. I'm making it better. My father was a great leader, but with no companionship, he gave you what your ""pride" deserved."

"Your father was the one responsible for my father's death!" he roared.

"Was he? Or were you?"

"You know the answer do that question. Look at you! You steal these cubs just as your father stole Kovu. You stole them, Aza, they will never be yours."

"Yes. Yes I know that. I have my own cubs. My Kali and Tano. Tano will make a great king one day." Simba glowered at her. "I did not steal these cubs. Kiara was given a choice. Either death, or a life with me. She spared their lives. You, Simba, you hold only your arrogance dear. You would have let death take these cubs rather than as you might say "stoop so low" as to give them to me!" Aza accused coldly.

"Never."

"Think about it. Now, please leave."

"I will not leave until you give my grandchildren back to their mother!"

"No Simba. Now leave." Simba walked over to the two cubs, and began to lick them.

"GET AWAY FROM THOSE CUBS!" roared Aza. She lunged. Simba scooped up one of the cubs and began to run. It broke his heart to leave the other behind, but he had to save at least one. He felt like he was running forever. The two lions (Mohatu and Jahari) who persued him, especially Jahari, seemed to be getting closer. The cub in his mouth squealed in protest.

"DAD!" Simba stopped and turned around abruptly. Kiara was running towards him.

"Kiara!" He gently set the cub down. "I'm so glad to see you! It's been ages…"

"Give…Nuka…back to Aza."

"Nuka?" Simba asked in horror.

"Aza named him for her brother." Kiara's voice was shaking. Jahari and Mohatu had caught up and were glaring at Simba.

"Give us back Nuka," Mohatu growled.

"Kiara, I…" Simba began. But Kiara shook her head. Jahari snatched the cub in his teeth. The three lions walked away, leaving Simba speechless.

Simba realized that he had better find somewhere to hide, fast. Or else…_exile_. He shivered. He bounded silently over the African plains as day faded into night. His eyes darted around him.

"I can't." Simba froze. He sank down into the grasses.

"Please?"

"No! Okay? Just leave me alone." Simba peered out from his hiding place to see Kiara and Jahari talking.

"You really shouldn't be out here alone."

"I'm fine. Look, I haven't had the best day, alright?" Kiara sighed.

"I could try to make it better."

"No."

"Why are you so…"

"Sad? Depressed? Angry?" Kiara was getting impatient, "I just lost my cubs! Do you think I'd be _happy_ about that?"

"No, but they're going to a good home. Aza'll be good to them and…"

"Just leave – me – alone!" Kiara stalked off.

"Was it something I said?" he called. Simba sank lower into the grasses as he watched.

"Hey handsome." Simba rolled his eyes as he saw Homa coming near. So much for creeping out unnoticed.

"Hello." Homa purred loudly as she pressed herself against him.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Aza's got the whole pride on the lookout for Simba. She knows he can't leave the Pride Lands. The hyenas are out there." Jahari chuckled.

"Well, I hope someone catches him soon."

"Yeah. Hey, what was that whole bit over here that I saw with Kiara?"

"Oh. You saw that?"

"Yes. Don't try to deny it. You were wooing her." Jahari didn't answer. Simba, still hidden in the grass, suppressed a growl. Without warning, he sneezed loudly. _Oh, crap._

"Simba. Didn't you hear? Everyone's looking for you." Lightning crashed overhead as rain began to pour. Thunder rippled through the air. Simba blinked as the raindrops splattered across his face.

"Get him." Out of the corner of his eye, Simba saw at least ten lions emerge from the grasses. Simba ran. The only opening was toward the gorge.

Not far away, a pair of lionesses brought two cubs, in the cover of the night, out of their den.

Kiara sat at her grandfather's final resting place, praying for guidance.

**Oooh! Cliffie. Cheesy, I know, but PLEASE review! Srry this is so late.**


	9. Reliving the Moment

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Lion King characters…_

**A/N: Ok, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Young Girl: I'm so glad u liked it. What I meant by "woo" was like flirt. Does that make sense? Srry this part wasn't clear - Jahari isn't "with" Homa officially…I didn't explain that too well and I apologize. Don't worry – The cubs were fathered by Kovu. Thanks 4 u're review!**

**Next Chapter.**

**Reliving the Moment**

Simba ran for his life. His breath began to get heavier, and every step took more effort than the last. His heart felt as though it might burst. How much longer could he keep this up. Not daring to look over his shoulder, Simba charged through the tall grasses. He took a sharp turn and dove into a burrow.

The rain was pouring down and the search party had lost site of their charge.

"This way!" Mohatu roared over a boom of thunder. Kovu followed slowly behind. He was here on Aza's orders. He was reluctant to pursue Kiara's father. He had been so good to him after Zira had died... His cubs were safe in Aza's den. Well, as safe as they could get.

Simba breathed deeply. His heart still pounded as he licked the water off of himself.

"SIMBA!" Simba jumped. He didn't have the courage to emerge from the safety of his current hideout. Just in case, he slowly adjusted his body so he could see out of the small burrow. Nala was running in the rain, calling his name. Another lioness was with her. Nala's voice seemed forced, and had a choked manner. The other lioness, Simba finally realized, was Homa. _Why was Nala with Homa?_

"Simba! Nuka and Zira are at the gorge! Their trapped! The wildebeests…" her voice was lost in a roll of thunder. Without thinking, Simba crept from his den and charged towards the gorge. _Nuka and Zira huh? Disgusting names._ Despite his contempt of their names, he continued on his quest to save them.

He spotted two cubs sitting in the gorge, crying piteously. Simba charged down to save them.

"Simba!" Kovu was with them. "Help me get them out of here!" he cried over the storm. Lighting flashed, and Simba caught a glimpse of the pain in the young father's eyes. Simba snatched up Zira and put her on a nearby ledge. Kovu did the same.

Suddenly, a cry from the gorge alerted the two of them. Simba looked down to see Aza's cub, Tano, hanging from a tree branch as the herd of wildebeest stampeded by.

"HELP!" he squealed. Simba was thrust into the past.

_He hung from a flimsy branch. It shook violently as the wildebeest galloped at a blinding pace beneath him. His grip was loosening. _

_"HELP!" he cried. He was swept of the branch by a golden streak. "Dad!" Simba was thrown of his father's strong back. He sat frozen to the spot as the heavy hooves of the wildebeest pounding by nearly missed him. He felt Mufasa grab him around the scruff. He was swept onto a ledge. He smiled at his dad. Before he could thank him, Mufasa was knocked into the mass of hooved animals. The rest was a blur. He saw Mufasa's horrified expression as he fell to his death._

"Simba!" Kovu's voice brought him back to reality. Kovu gestured towards the gorge. Nala was running to save Tano.

"NALA!" he roared. He urged his muscles to move, but they wouldn't obey his urgent command.

"Memory too harsh for you, Simba?" came Tupac's cold voice behind him.

"What are you doing?" growled Simba. "Your cub is going to die!"

"Nala will save him," Tupac said smoothly. In a flash of lightning, Simba saw Tupac sneering. Simba finally mustered up his courage and lunged into the swarm of wildebeest. Nala was slowly making her way up the side of the gorge. He leapt to her side, just in time to make sure she didn't slip to her death.

Slowly, they made their way up. Finally, Tano was safe. Nala was about to help Simba up when he felt a rock give out from under him. He slid down into the gorge. A wildebeest stepped hard on his tail. Simba let out a roar. He jumped. Digging into the rock with his claws, he made his way up the side of the gorge. Aza was at the top, waiting for him.

"Oh no," he murmured. "Aza! Help me!" Aza's sharp claws dug into his paws. He roared in pain.

"Long live the king!" she roared. She released her grip. Thinking fast, Simba grabbed her tail in his claws as he fell.

"NOOOO!" Aza cried. She held onto the ledge with all her strength. Pain seared up her tail. "LET GO OF ME!" Simba kept his grip firm. With his back paws, he found a small ridge. He carefully lowered himself down. He kept a firm grip on Aza's tail with his teeth.

"HELP ME!" she screamed. Tupac charged towards his mate.

"Aza!" Simba saw Rafiki hit the lion over the head with his stick. _Rafiki? Why is he here?_ Simba wondered. Unexpectedly, Aza let go and began to fall. Simba released her tail.

"SIMBA! I ..." but her words were lost in the storm. Simba felt a strange feeling come over him as he climbed up the slope. Sadness.

"Oh, Simba!" Nala ran up to him. He nuzzled her warmly.

"We've won. We finally won," he murmured.

"Did you?" Mohatu asked. Simba's eyes widened – how many of the great pride would fight for Aza. Jahari, Efia, Homa, and a dizzy Tupac joined Scar's son.

"Will anyone else join these traitors?" Simba roared over the dying thunder. Ulu walked over, along with a group of lions Simba knew were Mohatu's lot.

"These are the only ones who are loyal to Aza? She was your queen! She made your pride better. Now she has been assassinated. Will you do nothing to honor her?" Tupac cried. The rain pounded against Simba's muzzle. He stepped out.

"I challenge you, Tupac," he growled bodly. Tupac raised his eyebrows.

"You will lose, old one." Simba kept his cool.

"We shall see." The two lions circled each other. Simba was swept back into the past.

_Zira was in front of him. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. She growled insults at him. He bared his teeth..._

"STOP!" cried a voice. Tano had run between the two lions, closely followed by Kanoni. "Daddy, please stop," he sobbed. Kanoni licked her friend affectionately.

_Kiara and Kovu leapt between he and Zira._

_"Kovu! Get out of the way!" Zira's voice hissed. _

_"Kiara. Stand aside," he heard his voice echo through his head._

_"No."_

Simba's eyes softened and he sat down.

"You are weak, Simba," taunted Tupac, "you will use a foolish cub as an excuse not to fight. You KNOW you will lose."

"Papa, no..." Tano began. Tupac wasn't listening. He lunged for Simba, teeth bared, claws outstretched.

"FOR AZA!"

**Another cliffie... ok, it was kinda weak, but hey, I try. PLEASE review. Hope u liked it. And happy Feb. Vacation – for those of u who have it! (YES!)**


	10. The Final Battle

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Lion King characters...whatever_

**A/N: Ok, this is the end sniffs, and I hope you liked it. Do u want me to continue? **

**Amase: I'm glad you like it. **

**Thanks for reviewing. Yes, that is all the reviews I got. **

**Here goes. READ AND REVIEW, hope u like it!**

**The Final Battle**

Simba leapt to the side just in time. Tupac rolled away. He was quick to recover. Simba readied himself to meet the blow. Tupac lunged again. Simba ducked and kicked his attacker with his hind legs. Tupac grunted. He jumped on Simba's back, sharp claws digging into Simba's fur.

Chisulo watched from behind the bushes. He was confused. Tupac was his brother. He hadn't always been so kind to Chisulo, but still… Simba had allowed him into the pride when he was still king… Did he really have to choose sides.

Tupac shook dust off his fur. Simba grabbed the other lion's mane in his teeth and pulled hard. Tupac roared in pain. He knocked Simba over and they careened towards the gorge. Chisulo leapt out of the way. Simba stood on his hind legs and ran his claws through Tupac's cheek. Tupac roared and stumbled backwards. Simba pounced. The two lions fell down into the gorge.

"Simba!" Nala cried. She and Kiara watched nervously from above. Neither of them had moved.

Tano made his way silently down into the gorge. He had seen his father fall. One of the rocks slipped and he squealed as he slid down. He hit the hard dirt with an "oomph." He looked around. A dust cloud was moving away. It revealed his father and Simba. Tears ran down Tano's cheeks. He turned away and began to climb up the steep gorge.

Behind him, one of the lions stirred. He rose and stretched. Tentatively, he nudged his opponent with his paw. He didn't move. Simba roared in triumph, and in grief. Tano flipped around and saw Simba walking away from his father's dead body.

"Dad," he whispered. He went over to his father and bit down hard on his tail. "Dad…s-stop

pretending. Dad, you have to get up." Tears welled up in the young cub's eyes. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" his voice shook. "Help."

Simba turned around to see the young cub trying to get his father to wake up. He shook his head.

_"C'mon Dad, get up," he saw a young lion laugh half-heartedly. The cub bit his father's ear. He saw the cub realize what had happened. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" the cub's voice echoed through the gorge. "Somebody!" a pause, "Anybody," another pause, "help." _

Simba was thrust out of the memory. He walked slowly up to the distraught cub.

"Get up, GET UP!" he sobbed, "please get up."

"It's no use." Tano flipped around.

"Why did you kill him?" he said through tears.

"We never mean for these things…" his voice trailed off.

_"Simba, what have you done?"_

_"I didn't…I…"_

_"Simba, we never mean for these things to happen." He paused, "But Mufasa is dead, and you are responsible."_

_"What do I do?"_

_"Run Simba, run away and never return….."_

Simba shook his head. He shivered at the memory.

"I'm sorry. I truly am."

"No you're not!" he screamed, angry now, "You just want to be king! You don't care about the rest of us. My mom told me everything!" Simba sighed.

"Tano."

"What?" he asked, his tone icy.

"I lost my father when I was about your age," Simba said softly.

"I know. You killed _him_ too."

"No Tano. Your grandfather killed him." Tano looked at Simba quizzically.

"No. Mom said YOU did."

"But I didn't. Scar killed my father. He admitted it before he died."

"Oh. But you ran away! You ran because you knew what you…"

"I ran because Scar told me to." _"Run Simba. Run away and never return."_ Scar's voice echoed through his head.

"Come. Let's go find your sister." Tano followed Simba silently.

"Tano!" Kali cried, overjoyed. Tano whispered to her, and her face fell.

"It's all HIS FAULT!" she screamed. Her words hit Simba like daggers. "MOM TOLD US HE WAS BAD!" Simba sighed, feeling defeated. Nala took the two cubs aside and began to talk to them in gentle tones.

"So. You've killed Tupac," Mohatu growled. Simba just sighed. "I'm afraid I'm going to return to my home. Anyone who wants to come with me is welcome. Most of the lions that came with Mohatu left with him. Efia stalked away with Mohatu, glaring at Simba. Ulu, Phenyo, and Qwara stayed, apologizing for their behavior. Simba forgave them, but let them know they would be watched.

Jahari was talking urgently to Kiara. Kovu trotted over and stared the lion down. He bowed awkwardly, and chased after Efia, with Homa close behind.

Tano and Kali emerged from "counseling" with Nala. Simba was now Tano's hero. Kali seemed reluctant to "betray" her mother. Simba sighed. He would worry about that later.

"Kiara! If you want to, you can rename your cubs." She nodded gratefully.

"How about…" she pondered as Kovu came up beside her.

"I think the girl should be Mali."

"Then the boy shall be Mufasa," declared Kiara.

"A pretty big name for such a small cub," smiled Rafiki.

"When did you get here?"

"Well…"

THE END

**That's the end. Hope you liked it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
